Me and the Devil, walking side by side
by SwordDraconis113
Summary: Missing scene in 3.05, Faes Wide Shut. Evony comes across Lauren in the club before Bo arrives, offering her an opportunity to join the Dark.


Lauren arrived too early. After walking around for half an hour, coming across a lot of people she wished she hadn't recognized, she eventually came to the conclusion that Bo had yet to arrive.

Well, she'd never _been_ punctual, but that was another issue.

Standing on top of the balcony, looking down the entrance, she waited. At least here, she could see everything.

Except people who came up behind her.

"Well," a voice hummed, near her ear. Lauren stiffened, recognizing it instantly. "What's a girl like you, doing in a place like this, Doctor Lewis?" She turned, body tense to find the Morrigan smirking at her, champagne flute in grip. "Debauchery doesn't seem your forte, though, I can't say I'm not impressed." Evony's eyes ran the length of her body, pausing briefly before she flicked to Lauren's eyes.

"Hello, Morrigan."

"Please, formal titles here aren't nearly so necessary. Well…" she trailed off, Lauren saw the tip off her tongue slide against her teeth before deciding to save the comment. "How about you call me Evony and I'll call you Lauren. It's almost as if we're on friendly terms then." She took a sip of champagne, smiling at her. Lauren didn't know her end game, but all instincts told her to run away.

"I think, I might just…make my way down stairs."

"Oh please, like I'd do anything here."

Lauren bit her tongue, a reply on her lips.

A waiter passed and without looking, Evony picked up a crystal flute, holding it out to Lauren. "Loosen up, before your succubus gets here."

Stiffening, Lauren braced her self for a fight. "Bo is-"

"I'm not here for her," she assured. "Take the drink Lauren, you'll feel better."

She didn't reach out, instead examining the Morrigan for any lies. The woman's expression was masked cleanly, smooth of any sinister thought. "You'll excuse me if I find it a little suspicious that you're here when Bo is supposed to be," she said. Evony smiled, more amused than offended.

"Oh, relax darling. I may have been aware of an ongoing case she had and wanted to see her in action," Evony admitted. "However, I'm hardly a new member. Now, drink."

Lauren shivered, reached up to take the glass in grip. She didn't take a sip. "Why are you here, then?"

"It's a sex club, darling. What do you think?" Lauren flushed, looking away. "Though, I must say, so far you're the only interesting thing here."

Lauren looked up at her, watching Evony's eyes focus warmly on her self. Awkwardly, she shuffled on her heels, trying to hold herself steady against the Morrigan. It didn't work, Evony's eyes seeming to pick through the careful mask. "I should-"

"Leave? So soon?" Evony pouted. "And I thought things were just about to get interesting." Lauren bit on the inside of her cheek. Being impolite could get her killed. She'd been lucky that Evony seemed to be in a cheerful mood as it as. "You know, Lauren. You should think about coming to the Dark."

Lauren laughed. "I already have a job."

"Well, do think on it. I could use someone like you on my team. After all, you would have more freedom with us." Lauren shook her head. Absolutely not. The Dark would kill her the moment she stepped out of line. "Suit yourself." Finishing the flute in grip, she set it down on a corner table and stepped closer to Lauren. "So tell me then, how's polyamory going for you?"

Lauren clenched. "How-?"

"It's hardly a secret, now. Is it?"

No, perhaps not. "It's a relationship," Lauren clipped her reply carefully. "It's working for us."

"I'm sure it is, but it must drive you insane. I'm sure you could stand to share her with others, polyamory is hardly a new concept, regardless of the word's etymology. But that's not the issue is it?" Lauren didn't move, didn't dare speak in case she gave something to fuel Evony's words. "No, I didn't think so."

"What do you want, Evony?"

"The pleasure of your company," she gestured dramatically, then moved to stand next to Lauren, supposedly to look over the balcony. Lauren didn't trust her, didn't like that her body responded so pliantly against the leanan sidhe physiology. Evony's face turned, looking at her like she knew. "It's due to the succubus pheromones," Evony informed her, smirking. "Your body has become used to responding a certain way to us."

Lauren froze. How…no, she couldn't read minds. Body language, however… "That's-"

"No, of course. That was out of line, I apologize for my indiscretion." She didn't sound apologetic. Lauren felt her body tense, hating that the Morrigan could read her so well. "But, just so you're aware, due to your relationship with Bo, you'll find yourself more susceptible to other sex fae's talents; especially those so closely related to succubi; such as leanan sidhe, lamia, incubi, some dhampir crossbreeds." She listed them on her fingers, looking to smirk at Lauren. "And in turn, they'll be drawn to you."

"Why?" Lauren asked.

"Long-term lovers of succubi carry a certain…scent." Lauren blushed. "It can take years to fade away, for now though, you smell like sex, constantly. Even right now I'm tempted to take you home."

Lauren lifted the champagne to her lips, feeling her body heated oddly. If she drank enough, maybe she'd have enough courage to leave the Morrigan's presence.

Evony's hand reached over, gently placing on her arm. Slowly, Lauren turned to look at her. "You should look for other lovers yourself."

"No," Lauren shook her head.

"No? It could help. Bo's feeding is purely sexual, sometimes you may need someone to sustain the needs that she can't."

"Bo is very capable of filling my needs," Lauren snapped.

"Oh honey, not with sex. If she wasn't fulfilling your sexual desire, I would be very worried."

Lauren coughed, nervous as she adjusted on her heels. Bo was capable of fulfilling most of her needs. It was a relationship. It worked. "Why do you care about our relationship?"

Evony smiled. "Because," she said softly, inclining her head as she stepped closer. "I'm trying to seduce you."

"S-seduce me?" Lauren cringed, hating the stutter. "Why?"

"To join the Dark," Evony's smile grew wider. "If you were content in a stable relationship, you may begin to seek other benefits the Light won't offer you. Perhaps a paying job? Opportunity for raises? A larger apartment?" Lauren shivered, aware of how close Evony was. She should pull away. Step back. "The succubus needs to feed, but you want to feel special, don't you Lauren?"

"I-"

"It's not selfish," she told her. "To want to be first. But Bo can't offer you that. I mean, that's not to say you won't be other things. You will be important, yes. You will have the best sex of your life, and she will be eternally loyal to you, however, you will never be first."

Lauren felt the anger bubble inside her. The hand on arm clutched, tugging her closer to Evony. She felt the flute drop, shatter at her feet. Lauren didn't care, her jaw clenching as she hissed, "I am first."

"No, you're not. However, you could be. Not in Bo's life, of course, but in someone else's. Bring someone else into that relationship who sees you and only you. A good idea would be to make a triad between the three of you, then you get the benefits from both of them."

"What do you want Evony?" Lauren wasn't buying it any more, Evony was toying her, she could feel it.

"Perhaps I'm just meddling." She dropped her hand away, smiling at Lauren. "There's no love lost between Bo and myself."

"So you want to hurt her?" Lauren glared. "Is that it, because it won't-"

"Well yes," she admitted. "But no. Not tonight."

Lauren's jaw tightened as she studied the Morrigan. She'd didn't trust her.

Quiet passed over them, Lauren tense, hating that Evony could see what should be obvious to Bo. However, soon the silence passed into awkward and Lauren ducked her head, staring at the shattered glass at her feet.

"I enjoy the entertainment here," Evony said, breaking the silence as she observed the stripped women, kissing on the table. "Vex has public floggings which is all well and good, there's something fascinating about a man on his knees, but it's not the end-all," she smirked at Lauren. "Though I'm not too proud to admit that with the right person, I enjoy being on my knees too. Few men, however," she turned looking back to the women. "The patriarchal power imbalance makes it unenjoyable, especially with egotistical men that believe they can control me outside of the bedroom."

Lauren blinked, feeling a blush hot on her cheeks, rush down her chest. She was hearing about the Morrigan's sex life. More than that, she had a sudden image of Evony on her knees, panting as she looked up at a figure.

"You don't seem the type to get on your knees," Lauren admitted.

Evony smirked at her. "Well, Doctor Lewis. In a different time, perhaps I would have for you." That…well that was an image that had Lauren's brain left more than a little fried. Slowly, she tugged it back, focusing on Evony's eyes.

Swallowing, she tried to sound mocking rather than aroused. "You would get on your knees for a human?" It didn't work. Evony smiled.

"Sex is a pleasurable experience. What happens in the bedroom rarely mirrors everyday life. Usually it's the opposite. Well," she paused. "In my experience, though there are others who feel differently. What about you?"

"Me?"

"Do you get on your knees, or does Bo?"

"I…don't feel comfortable discussing my sex life with you."

Evony shrugged. "Fair enough." A waiter appeared again, Evony grabbed two flutes this time, handing one to Lauren. "Think of it as liquid courage, doctor."

"I don't need courage."

"You're here out of jealously." When Lauren opened her mouth to protest, Evony rose a hand, "I can feel it. More importantly, I can see it. No one wears a number like that unless they're screaming _mine_." She turned away, leaning against the railing. "You know, you'd fix that whole situation if you just fucked the wolf, you realize?"

Inwardly shivering, Lauren shook her head. "You'll excuse me if I don't take your advice on sex."

"As you prefer." She took a sip of champagne, looking to Lauren. "Though if you are seducing Bo this evening, you're doing it wrong."

Lauren frowned. "I know how to seduce my girlfriend."

"I have no doubt you know how to physically." She reached over, plucking the flute from Lauren's grip as she pulled her away from the previous shattered glass. Still, against the railing with a good look down to see the door, Evony stopped her, turning her so her front was to the railing.

"What are you-"

"You," Evony interrupted. Pressing hands onto Lauren's hips. "Are nervous. It shows like a virgin in a strip club. If you want her eyes to see you, and only you, you need your arousal peaked."

Lauren swallowed, aware of Evony pressing against her back.

"What gets you off, Lauren?"

"Bo," she replied, snarking between her teeth. Evony chuckled.

"Yes, but what do you think about in the long nights at the office?"

"Work," Lauren said. "I don't-"

"Liar. We all do it. But if you don't want to tell me, don't." Evony's hands slid down her legs, then began pulling the material up her legs. "Grip the bannister." Lauren obeyed, her mind hazing as she shut her eyes. "Good, now, think about something." She felt lips by her ear, hand on legs, raking up. She thought of Bo, of Bo on her knees, looking up at her like she'd eagerly submit to any command. "Good girl." Her fingers were near damp lace, edging up her thighs.

"I'm not your pet," Lauren growled.

Evony chuckled behind her. "No, and I'm not looking for a pet either." Her hands dropped away and Lauren breathed out, open her eyes to look down at the floor. "There's your succubus," Evony told her. "Go and make your entrance. It's a shame I didn't have more time. I bet I could have made her stumble when she saw you."

Lauren walked away, giving a last look to Evony. She caught the woman smiling, lifting her glass in mock salute before sauntering away. Lauren swallowed, lifting her chin high as she made the slow descend down the stairs. The offer for the Dark slipped in her mind, and then she saw Bo. Her Bo, beautiful and smiling as she turned to see her, stunned for all the world to see.

Nothing else mattered.


End file.
